Role play Terrorist
by Naniyani01
Summary: Miyagi will NOT stand to eat Shinobu's cabbage one more time. But of course Miyagi gets talked into earrings it again, and he realizes it's much different than the other dishes. YAOI RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT AND ACTIVITY In other words.. Lemon lemon hard lemon. You've been warned.


Junjou roleplay

This is simply a roleplay for your entertainment, since I do NOT get paid from this.

The anime's not mine.

The manga's not mine.

The characters... I wish I could take credit for them but sadly no.

They are not mine

ENJOY THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Miyagi: *pushes his plate away* How many times should I say it. I. Am. Not. Eating. This. Food.<p>

Shinobu: *Blushes in frustration* But I made it better this time! It's good, I swear!

Miyagi: You say that everytime Shinobu. This time. I, am not, eating, it!

Shinobu: How do _you_ know?! This time I'm serious! I'll even eat some! *Furiously takes a bite of cabbage*

Shinobu: It's good!

Miyagi: Fine. Atleast it doesn't look entirely burned. *takes a bite of cabbage*

Shinobu: *stares expectantly*

Miyagi: Okay now I'm concerned. Did someone teach you how to cook or something?

Shinobu: Heh. Told you it's... Good...

(Shinobu starts to feel the effects)

Miyagi: *continues to eat* This is great. The best you have cooked all week!

Shinobu: Told you! *looks around* is it hot in here to you?

Miyagi: *starts to feel it* Yeah, it is kind of hot. Did you turn our heater on?

Shinobu: *smirks* No. Do you... feel any different?

Miyagi: *gets a half-hard on* Um now that you mention it. I am feeling a little different. *pink tinge on his cheeks*

Shinobu: *smiles* You know... That cabbage was pretty good wasn't it, Miyagi san? Do you want to know what I did differently?

Miyagi: Hmm?

Shinobu: Your friend gave me aphrodisiacs... Hiroki I think it was? *Takes another bite of the drugged cabbage*

Miyagi: What?! How did Hiroki get aphrodisiac? Better question is. Why would you drug me?

Shinobu: *sighs as a red hue spreads across his cheeks* I don't know if you got tired of me but..We haven't done _it_ for four whole days!

Miyagi: *sighs* Just because I haven't done _it_ with you for four days, doesn't mean I got tired of you.

Shinobu: Well what else am I supposed to think?! *Blushes furiously*

Miyagi: If you actually insisted on drugging me then maybe we should take you request and *smirks and purrs* make love.

Shinobu: *looks down at his pants and back up at Miyagi nervously*

Miyagi: *looks at Shinobu's pants* Apparently 'someone' wants me *walks up to Shinobu*

Shinobu: *blushes and covers his face* I can't make the first move, Miyagi san... I thought I could, so I gave you aphrodisiacs, but I can't.

Miyagi: Okay you don't have to *moves his face closer to Shinobu's* but I will *kisses him*

Shinobu: *Kisses back and starts to unzip miyagi's pants*

Miyagi: *feels Shinobu unzipping his pants and sneaks his hands up Shinobu's shirt and kissing and nipping his neck*

Shinobu: Hahh.. Miyagi... San. *rubs Miyagi*

Miyagi: Nghh~ Shinobu-chin.

Shinobu: *leans forward and drops his hand.* Hahh...

Miyagi: If you are looking for me to prepare you... then you are solely mistaken. You have to wait *continues to rub Shnobu's nipples*

Shinobu: *blushes* But.. Ahh. I don't... Want to... Wait.

Miyagi: Too bad... I'll make you wait *smirks and licks his lips*

Shinobu: *Looks up at Miyagi*

Wha-? Why? I thought you'd want to do it right away with the aphrodisiac.

*looks nervously to the side*

Miyagi: Yeah but I can hold an erection my dear Shinobu-chin. I have had this done to me more than once.

Shinobu: *pouts in frustration*

Miyagi: I'll make you feel good in time. *continues to rub Shinobu's nipples and takes off Shinobu's shirt*

Shinobu: *leans forward and continues palming Miyagi*

Hhaa... I'm coming...

Miyagi: You cant cum just by having your nipples touched can you?

Shinobu: *blushes* Of course not! I'm a man!

Miyagi: Then act like one~ *moves his hands down to cup Shinobu's erection through his pants*

Shinobu: Ahh! Haah... Don't... do that! I'm close, Miyagi san!

Miyagi: Well then let's just see how close you are. *removes Shinobu's pants and boxers slowly*

Shinobu: Miyagi... Hurry up!

Miyagi: *gets Shinobu's pants off* Impatient are we?

Shinobu: You're going too slow on purpose!

*attempts to take off his boxers*

Miyagi: *takes Shinobu's hands and puts them above his head, leaning close to his ear* Because I want us to cum together.

Shinobu: *looks up at Miyagi then struggles against his grip* Then hurry up so I can come!

Miyagi: But Shinobu I want this to be romantic. Not rushed. *takes Shinobu's boxers off in a slow manner*

Shinobu: *Looks down* Okay.

Miyagi: *kissed up and down the nape of Shinobu's neck*

Shinobu: haa.. *Rubs Miyagi with his legs*

Miyagi: Nghh~ *moans out and starts to grind his hips slowly against Shinobu's*

Shinobu: Ahh! Miyagi... *moves himself against Miyagi* I'm... Coming...

Miyagi: With just grinding? Well then you wouldn't mind if I went slower would you?

Shinobu: No! I mean... Yes! I would mind!

Miyagi: *smirks* You said no so... *grinds slower as he begins his way down to lick and suck Shinobu's nipples*

Shinobu: Ahh! I'm-! *releases*

Miyagi: I didn't think you were serious. Well. You know the price. I need a lubricant but... I don't feel like going to the room to get it. *smirks*

Shinobu: Did you need me to go get it?

Miyagi: No *whispers in Shinobu's ear* I need a lubericant and I think your mouth is the best one we have for right now.

Shinobu: *blushes* Well I don't feel like getting it either. *leans forward and puts Miyagi in his mouth.*

Miyagi: *groans*

Shinobu: *licks the underside, and moves his hand up and down Miyagi's shaft*

Miyagi: Ahh~ Shinobu!

Shinobu: *Harshly sucks the tip then moves his mouth back down*

Miyagi: Nggh~fuck!

Shinobu: *Lets go of Miyagi* I need to get lubricated, remember? *takes Miyagi's hand*

Miyagi: *stares attentively*

Shinobu: *Puts his Miyagi's hand in his mouth as he gets out of his chair, coating his fingers. Takes his hand out and bends over the chair*

Shinobu: Are you ready now?

Miyagi: Yeah... *sticks one finger outside his entrance* I'm going in *sticks it in slowly*

Shinobu: Nngh! Miyagi...

Miyagi: *whispers in Shinobu's ear* Your so hot and tight. I just want to make love to you all night.

Shinobu: *gasps* Mi... nnghh... Miyagi!

Miyagi: Shinobu I just want to fuck you so hard and deep. To cum so hard into that hole of yours

*pushes his finger in and out inserting another in time*

Shinobu: *pants* I.. I'm... Ahh!

Miyagi: To stroke your cock in time with our movements *stretches him by scissoring him*

Shinobu: ... Enough.. I want... Miyagi's

Miyagi: Naughty are we... I see I guess I can let you go with a treat tonight. *takes his fingers out and positions himself* Ready?

Shinobu: Yes...

Miyagi: *pushes in slowly* Ngggh~

Shinobu: Haa.. *reaches down to stroke himself*

Miyagi: *stops him* Nah uh uh I get to make you cum. *starts to thrust in and out of him slowly*

Shinobu: O.. Kay... Ahh

Miyagi: *thrust deeper seeking Shinobu's prostate while licking and sucking a nipple*

Shinobu: *moans loudly* I... I'm close.. Miyagi san!

Miyagi: *thrusts as deep and fast as possible stroking Shinobu's cock* Me too

Shinobu: Haah.. I'm- coming...! *releases*

Miyagi: *feels Shinobu's walls clamp on his cock* Shinobu! *releases*

Shinobu: *pants* Miyagi...

Miyagi: *pants* That was amazing.

Shinobu: Mmhm *slumps back onto the chair*

Miyagi: *kisses Shinobu's cheek and whispers* You want a round two?

* * *

><p>If you liked it, let me know in the review section! I really enjoy feedback!<p>

feel free to like

Favorite

follow

and... I think that's it

BYE HAVE A BEAUTIFUL TIME ^-^


End file.
